


El Mundo de Esta Historia es Perfecto

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga x Shun. Drabble Patonejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Mundo de Esta Historia es Perfecto

El mundo de esta historia es perfecto.

Allí, el cielo es de un azul clarito. Muy clarito.  
Las nubes son blancas y grandes, parecen cercanas.  
El Césped es verde, casi brilloso, hermoso.

Hyoga y Shun, disfrutan acostados en el césped.  
Queriéndose.  
Sonriendo.

La palma abierta de Shun se cierra un breve momento. Brilla un poco y de allí, sale una semilla. Él la coloca en el césped tan solo enterrándola un poquito. El césped, comienza a brillar y de allí sale una hermosa planta de colores violetas con azul. Única. Nunca antes vista.

Hyoga sonría agradado.

Shun toma a la flor del tallo, pero no la arranca.  
Sus raíces comienzan a brillar y ella sola, se separa de sus raíces, siendo capaz de sobrevivir sin estar pegada al suelo.

Para ti. – Le dice el chico de cabellos verdes al rubio.  
El rubio la recibe en silencio, pero con una inmensa sonrisa.  
La ve por algunos instantes y en un impulso alegre, se pone de pie.

El estira de golpe su brazo, como si lanzase algo hacia el cielo.  
Y muchas gotas de agua se quedan suspendidas en el aire. El sol brilla un poco mas y hace su trabajo, con aquellas gotitas regadas como arco.

Y a sus cercanías y alturas… Allí apareció el arcoíris.  
Shun se alegró enormemente, y se acercó hasta ese único fenómeno. Un arcoíris mas pequeño que él. El cual pudo tocar y sentir…  
Era muy agradable… tanto a la vista como al tacto.

¡Hey! – Le gritó Hyoga, haciéndole voltear hacia un nuevo lado.  
Las gotitas, el sol e Hyoga. Habían hecho un trabajo de igual técnica pero diferente resultado.  
Ahora, su nombre aparecía escrito n el aire, con el crayón del arcoíris.

¡Shun se alegró muchísimo más aún! Y solo pudo correr y lanzarse sobre Hyoga abrazándolo con felicidad.  
Al final de todo, ésta es una historia sin problema.  
Este es un mundo perfecto.


End file.
